


Can't take it for granted, when you feel this alive

by Anonymous



Series: You're speaking my language [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Noah on tour, Romance and sexy times, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Picks up more or less whereI do make a sound when I fall down, obviouslyleft off.Titles areobviouslylyrics from Noah's newest album.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Series: You're speaking my language [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Can't take it for granted, when you feel this alive

**Author's Note:**

> Likely a one-shot, but I've said that before.

The first time it happens, Dan is slightly mortified and a little regretful that he took three weeks vacation to accompany Noah on tour. 

The second time it happens, Dan is caught only a little off guard.

The third time, Dan is ready, _dammit_ , but his cheeks still redden and burn. 

It thrills the fans every time. Though it’s been over a year since the series finale, Schitt’s Creek is now in syndication, and remains one of the most popular rewatched series on streaming services. So there’s no shortage of fans of the show in the crowd, and when Noah steps up to the mic and starts picking at his guitar, softly sharing that “this song goes out to a very special someone in my life...Daniel Levy,” before gesturing to the wings where Dan is watching, the audience always reacts with a loud _AWWWWWWWW_. 

The fourth time, Dan feels brave enough to take two steps out, and wave to the crowd, causing Noah to grin and add “there he is, you can’t miss him” and damn, Dan doesn’t love drawing focus away from Noah’s music, but he sure as hell loves that beautiful smile. 

That night, post-show, Dan curls up on Noah’s chest. Noah’s arm wraps around his shoulder, holding him tight, and Noah’s lips keep finding their way to Dan’s forehead, temple, top of his head. Dan wants to ask why, wants to know why Noah draws him out onto stage night after night, but even a few months into a successful marriage, he has moments of insecurity. Instead, he just burrows deeper into Noah’s warm skin, taking slow and deep inhales of the comforting scent. 

Unfortunately for Dan, Noah knows better. “Hey,” he whispers into Dan’s soft hair. “I can hear you thinking. What’s up?”

Dan takes a deep breath, letting out a soft “Why?” on his exhale.

Another kiss to his temple. “Why what?”

“Why do you call me out when you play The Best? Because the fans like it? You’re worried they’re going to forget?”

Noah shuffles to the side, tipping Dan on his back. Dan feels Noah press his whole length against him, the warmth radiating from Noah’s chest into Dan’s side, and Noah’s hand now pressed firmly on Dan’s chest. 

“Dan, _no_. Don’t you know how that song makes  _ me _ feel? It looks on film like Patrick singing to David, but it was always me singing to you. I knew I loved you then, I just didn’t know what to do with those feelings.”

Dan scrunches his eyes closed for a moment. When he opens them, Noah has moved closer, his eyes scanning between Dan’s own, and Dan’s lips. Dan closes the distance between them, capturing Noah’s lips in a soft press. He whines a little when Noah pulls back.

“I’m so proud of you, Daniel. I want the world to know that.”

Dan surges forward, wrapping his hand around the back of Noah’s head, holding him in place as their kiss turns filthy. He feels Noah’s hand trail up and down his torso, landing on the soft hair below Dan’s belly button, teasing at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Dan saves Noah the effort, pulling off his underwear and shucking them off the bed. Noah does the same, and comes to rest in between Dan’s legs. Dan grabs Noah’s ass, grinding their pelvises together. 

“ _God, Noah_. You’re so fucking gorgeous. I love watching you on stage. I _fucking love that you’re mine_.”

Noah lets out a growl as he drops his head to Dan’s shoulder, turning to plant kisses along his collarbone. “ _Fuck_ , Daniel. _Show me_.”

Dan deftly flips them over, coming to rest on top of Noah, their lips finding each other once again. Dan doesn’t break the kiss as he reaches over to his toiletries bag for the travel size lube, nor as he clicks open the cap, and slides a lube covered finger down between Noah’s legs, teasing at his hole. He feels Noah arch his back, and he swallows the moans that come from Noah’s mouth. The sounds his husband makes during sex drive Dan wild and it’s nearly enough just to be the one to be causing them, but Dan just really needs the physical connection of their bodies tonight. He takes his time with Noah, teasing licks up the underside of his cock, and nips on the creases of his thighs. Three fingers later, Dan reluctantly withdraws himself from Noah momentarily, before coating his throbbing erection and lining up. 

Before he can press forward, Noah grabs his wrist. “Dan, wait.”

Dan pauses, looking up and into Noah’s eyes. Noah sighs. “That’s better.”

Gaze so fond, Dan slowly starts sinking into his husband, keeping eye contact the entire time. Even as he starts to move, rocking back and forth, finding the right pace, their eyes are on each other. It’s intense. 

Noah reaches out to wrap a hand around himself, matching Dan’s thrusts in and out with strokes on his own cock. It’s slow, and it’s heady, and they are both intent on drawing it out as long as they can. They come within a few seconds of each other, Dan crying out  _ I love you _ and Noah wordlessly saying the same with his grip tightening on Dan’s arm and the expression of ecstasy spreading across his face. 

They hold each other through the aftershocks, gentle caresses bringing up goosebumps. Dan pulled back, sliding delicately out of Noah. He can’t help but trail a finger across Noah’s hole, where a small trail of come has started to drip, causing Noah to twitch and let out a moan and a chuckle. “Go shower, Dan, I’ll get out some snacks.”

Dan gives Noah a quick peck before heading to the shower. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

_ Thanks for the snacks _ , Dan wants to reply, always inclined to lean away from emotion. But Noah knows. He sees Dan. 

Rather than push, Noah just smiles that beautiful smile. “You’re welcome, Daniel.”


End file.
